The sample was analyzed for monosaccharide composition by preparing the TMS derivatives of the aldonic acids followed by GC and GC/MS analyses. GC/MS analysis of the TMS derivatives was performed using a Hewlett Packard 5890 GC coupled to a 5970 MSD using a DBI fused silica capillary column. Monosaccharides were identified by their retention times in comparison to standards, and their carbohydrate character was authenticated by their mass spectra.